


Monika Chokes Sasuke

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Naruto
Genre: Choking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: Inspired byDan's recent tweet.





	Monika Chokes Sasuke

Sasuke sneaked through the corridors silently, listening intently, when he heard something that caught his attention. “Okay, everyone! It's time to share--”

_Shar… Sharingan?_

_Itachi must be in here!_

Sasuke not so gently opened the door, and announced his arrival by yelling “CHIDORI!!”. His gaze swept across the room and landed on Monika. Her emerald green eyes caught his attention, because he was red-green colourblind and mistook them for Itachi’s Sharingan.

Sasuke charged his super special awesome secret ninja skill, gathering lightning in his hand. The lighting screeched, making a sound reminiscent of a thousand shadow clones of Mr. Bird chirping. After channelling for about the length of an anime opening theme, Sasuke flew towards Monika.

“Monika! The ninja is coming!” the rest of the club yelled, as Monika continued reading MC’s poem, completely oblivious of the impending danger. “Oh my god, she has headphones on! She can’t hear us! Oh god!”

Monika returned MC’s poem to him, and grabbed Sasuke by the neck without even turning to face him. She choked him against the wall, and continued to address MC. “This looks like something that no one in the club would like, but it’s okay! You tried.”

MC left to find someone else to share poems with, and Monika turned to face Sasuke. She looked at the cackling lightning in his hand. It reminded her of the static noises she hears every time the game was turned off, and looked nothing like a poem. Monika smiled sadly. “You’re weak. You’re even worse than MC at poetry!” she said in the most cheerful voice she could manage.

Monika released Sasuke, and Sasuke sighed to himself. He had wanted Monika to continue suffocating him with her thicc hands, but now, his disappointment was immeasurable and his day was ruined.

Sasuke’s thoughts were interrupted by MC, who had approached him to share his poem. Sasuke took the paper, and read it.

“Avenger, bird, brother, curse, revenge, family, lightning, fire, kill, power, missing, alone, fan, vengeance, copy, eye, wheel, kaleidoscope, eternal, illusion”

It was just a list of twenty seemingly random words, but for some inexplicable reason, Sasuke liked it. And so, Sasuke and MC did a very lewd thing, because they had enough affection points: They decided to hold hands.

MC was very excited. It was his first time holding hands, and it was an electrifying experience. Quite literally in fact, as Sasuke had never cancelled the Chidori in his hand. MC fucking died.

Sayori ran into the closet at the back of the classroom, searching for supplies. A moment later, she came out of the closet, wearing a nurse outfit and running towards MC.

Monika searched for Sasuke’s .chr file, only to find that she could not edit it, because it was corrupted.

Natsuki and Yuri slowly walked towards Sasuke, wanting to choke him. Sasuke backed away, eventually finding himself cornered. He jumped out of the window, grew a pair of wings, and flew off into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Dan's recent tweet](https://twitter.com/dansalvato/status/1085378571407888384).


End file.
